Thanks Buddy :)
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: this is a oneshot story about logan and carlos and what happens after carlos hurts his back and logan gives him a massage. this story is better than the summary and just saying your reading this at your own risk :) includes smut and Cargon
1. Chapter 1

**a oneshot story of cargon**

**smut and you are reading at your own risk**

**for dbz7000**

**so enjoy**

carlos''owww please stop, it hurts'' as logan and james carried him to  
logans and carlos's room  
logan smiling at carlos whining'' i did tell you not to do a back flip  
from the table carlos '' but at that time it seemed so fun now, oowwww logan, as logan  
and james put him gently into his bed  
james''carlos next time you think of something stupid think of the  
conceqences and all that type of stuff and now ladies i have my hair  
to attend to so see you later.  
logan smirks'' yeah were not the ones standing in front of a mirrior  
24/7 brushing our hair and talking to our selves your highness  
james''how dare you insault me you will pay dearly after i come  
back''than turns around and leaves leaving logan and carlos alone.  
carlos chuckling weakly''logan you better watch out for him''  
logan smiles thinking of how carlos looked cute laying in bed with his  
deep tan and pretty dimples''yeah i know'' starts to leave but gets  
interuppted by carlos  
carlos''logan where you going''  
logan''probley to read a book or something like that why''  
carlos slowly speaks''umm i-i was wondering if you can give me a rub  
on my back to make it feel better'' and gives logan the puppy eyes  
''please''  
logan''why''  
carlos''so i can feel better and do stuff''  
logan''you mean so you can do dumb 'exciting' things and get hurt doing them  
carlos''pretty much but logan please my back hurts so bad and i know  
you could fix everything''  
logan''why is that''  
carlos''because when you and me were younger you would defend me from  
the bullies even after they started bulling you than kendall and james  
came into the picture and anywhere that we went and got hurt you would  
work and make us feel better.  
logan raises his eyebrows'' fine but you own me  
carlos grins ''how do corndogs sound''  
logan groans '' carlos no''  
carlos''im joking''as logan gets closer to carlos bed and sits down on it  
logan''okay fine now lay on your stomach'  
carlos''okay'' lays on his stomach as logan starts to massage carlos's  
shoulder blades.  
carlos''logan can i take my shirt off''  
logan''yeah sure''as he imagines carlos sexy tan back and almost  
starts to drool.  
carlos''logan logan to earth'' waving his hand in front of logan to  
get his attention.  
logan smiles''sorry'' starts massaging carlos smooth shoulders pulling  
back and forth rubbing his muscles making them he takes  
his hand and starts pressing it against his back getting painful moans  
from carlos  
logan''carlos am i hurting you''  
carlos''no just continue but do it harder''  
logan''okay''starts pressing his hands into carlos back and in return  
getting moans which were turning logan on.  
logan quickly finishes and starts to leave before he kisses carlos or  
does worse.  
carlos still moaning from the pain''l-logan where are you going''  
logan''uh im done''  
carlos whines ''but logan please just a few more minutes please''  
gives logan the sad puppy look''please''  
logan''fine'' goes over and starts rubbing the streched shot making  
carlos moan and groan. logan''' thats it im done''' starts to slow  
down and leans closer to carlos neck and puts his lips down and starts  
kissing carlos  
carlos suprised''l-logan what are y-you doing''  
logan in a sexy lustful voice''what i always wanted to do''as he  
starts sucking on carlos neck and flips carlos around. carlos stares  
at logan wondering what he'll do leans and whispers into  
carlos ear  
logan''carlos'' starts tracing his earlobe with his tounge while  
making gently motions on carlos abs''let me make you feel good''  
carlos''logan im not so su'' stops as logan puts his mouth into his  
and starts battling for carlos can't take it and lets  
his guard down which logan takes that as a opportunity to shove his  
tounge into carlos mouth making carlos moan in pleasure and with that  
going on logan takes his other hands and slowly starts to stroke  
carlos almost hard cock making carlos moan even more.  
logan''now can i make you feel good ,make you feel like a real man''  
as carlos nods his head enjoying to where this was going too.  
logan starts rubbing carlos's hard dick even faster making carlos give  
off a delicious never feeling this exciting pleasure  
started to enjoy it and just to try something he's always wanted to  
try he reached his hand and slowly touched logan's ass pulling him  
closer to himself.  
logan smiles as carlos than reaches down and puts his hand into his  
boxers throuh the material and right up to his dick''carlos ''  
carlos frowns and stops''ohh am i hurting you''  
logan''no just please continue what you were with'' as carlos gently  
brushed his hand against logans penis making logan moan in  
this makes logan happy carlos grabs logans dick and  
starts pumping on it making logan scream in pleasure  
logan''hell yeah carlos thats the way''then starts twitching and  
moaning in pleasure as carlos startes to add friction to could feel logan dick twitching and jerking so on purpose he  
stops while logan gives him the look of death  
carlos smirking''what''  
logan''whyd you stop that was amazing''  
carlos''i dont know'' as logan takes carlos and flips him on his back  
logan''until you tell me why i wont let go sits on carlos  
carlos smiles'' because i feel like teaseing you'' as he quickly  
flipps logan and pulls off his underwear and puts logans dick in his  
mouth making logan moan in pleasure. this continues until logan  
finally has enough and grabs carlos ,ripes the rest of his clothes  
off.  
logan'' carlos do you want to fuck or be fucked''  
carlos smiles '' is it okay if i say to be fucked''  
logan'' my pleasure'' as he takes his fingers and starts to suck them  
trying to get saliva on he gets enough he put one finger than  
two finger up until he literally has his fist in carlos  
moans and motions with his hand to logan to start.  
logan''okay sweety here we go'' as he lines him self up with carlos's  
hole and plunges his hard right dick into carlos.  
carlos moaning ''dude go now  
logan smiles while speeding up the thrusting and hearing carlos's moan  
of pleasure ''you like this''carlos barley manages to nod'' yes''  
logan smiles countinues thrusting until finally carlos cries out in  
pleasure as logan hits his ''sweet place''.than carlos grabs the  
blanket as logan with a final shove hits carlos hard making him  
organism,feeling the tightness logan organismed a few seconds lator  
as they lay panting logan turns to carlos hugs him and plants a deep  
passionet kiss on his lips  
logan''carlos i love you''  
carlos''logie i love you and does this mean were you know boyfriends  
logan kisses carlos again making him moan and smiles''does this anwser  
your questions''  
carlos smiles and slightly blushes ''yeah''  
they fall asleep

THANKS FOR READING HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE STORIES :]


	2. Chapter 2

And this is to some of the reviews

**AmethystWaves thanks glad you liked it**

**Senpai thanks and yes I might try that**

**THIS CHAPTER WASENT PLANNED AT ALL AND THANKS TO ****MysticCrystil**** I HAVE DECIDED  
TO WRITE A BEHIND STORY OF WHAT JAMES WILL DO TO SATISFIE HIS REVENGE  
ON LOGAN FOR CALLING JAMES A GIRL SO SORRY IF MY WRITING SUCKS IM  
TRYING TO WORK ON MY YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ANY STORIES  
tell me and i could turn it into a story so please enjoy and review  
thanks...:]**

**James POV.**

''How dare Logan call me your highness at least he could of said your  
majesty instead of a offended girl talk your highness okay whatever  
I'll get him back sooner or later''.

1 month later everyone has forgotten James's threat except James.

''Stop hogging the TV Carlos'' Kendall said as he sits on the couch  
''We all want to watch something else except that.

''But that's the best show ever, please let me at least finish it 'as  
Carlos pouted and gave Kendall his best puppy look '' Please''

James ''dude you've been hogging it since we got back from the studio  
let someone else go for a change''

''Oh so you can watch that hair remodeling show booorrriiinngg''Carlos  
sticks his tongue out at James

''yeah but I'm not the one who had sex with one of my best friends though.

Kendall looks at James than Carlos '' WHAT ''

''Kendall didn't you know what happened between your two best friends  
who are dating now'' James smirks as he points to Logan then Carlos.

''You did what'' Kendall confused and surprised.

With a glance enough to pierce skin Logan steps up '' well Kendall  
umm, well you know me and umm Carlos are kind of dating now.

''kind of'' James bursts out laughing '' the way you two hang around  
when no one is around just disgraceful'' wincing in pain as Logan hits  
James in the shoulder '' WHAT''

''Fine yes me and Carlos are dating yes we both love each other no we  
won't care what you think about us and that's all, happy the truth is  
out 'as Logan angrily starts to storm out the room Carlos grabs him

''babe please stop'' as Logan glares at Carlos

''what 'Logan barks out as he notices Carlos's eyes fall and his smile drop

''never mind '' as he lets go of the taller boy and goes to sit on the  
couch by himself while hugging his knees and putting his face in his  
lap.  
Logan runs out shocked at how Carlos reacted to Logan's yell and  
mentally curses himself as he runs to the park where he breaks down  
crying thinking that Kendall must hate him for being with Carlos as a  
couple and James, thinking how James gave their secret away and his  
love Carlos how could he gave been so stupid and not control his anger  
he just wanted to wait and tell everyone at the same time about his  
relationship with Carlos but now the surprise is just ruined. Logan sits  
down roughly under a tree and starts crying. HARD.

WITH JAMES KENDALL AND CARLOS

''dude Carlos look at me please 'as James tries to pick Carlos's head  
up '' please ''

''what do you want'' as Carlos slowly lifts his head to reveal puffy  
swollen red eyes his eyes glaring at James.

'' I'm sorry i really am i didn't mean it I just got irritated from you  
watching that show everyday'' James starts nervously drumming his  
fingers on the couch head set

'' its fine though I'm not sure about Kendall does he hate me and  
Logan, James does he'' as he puts his head down going back to crying.

James glares at Kendall who sends a confused look at James

'' Carlos, hey Carlos I'm not mad at you'' Kendall stares at Carlos unblinking

''really or are you lying'' Carlos slowly peeks out from his arms

''I'm actually really happy for you guys i always knew you two would be  
good together and happy'' as Carlos blushes and a smile bursts out on  
his face '' really ''

Kendall '' yeah you two love each other i could tell but i kind of was  
shocked for a few minutes then Logan ran out sorry about my face  
expression''

''OH MY GOSS Logan where is he'' as Carlos jumps up

if he doesn't come back in a hour we'll go look for him'' James says as  
he gently pulls Carlos in a friendly comforting hug

''okay and Kendall your okay with me and Logan being a couple'' Carlos states

''yeah always you two are my best friends and I'll always support you  
no matter what'' Kendall pulls the tanner boy in a hug ''oh and one  
more thing Carlos''

'' Yeah''

''umm if you guys umm you know kiss or decided to you know fuck each  
other please don't do it in the kitchen or living room''

'' Sure thing Kenny'' Carlos smirks at Kendall's statement

'' well you two have fun i need to get something from the store so be  
back soon'' James takes his wallet and keys and heads out

''what would you like to do Carlos''

'' how about we watch a movie or something''

'' sounds cool but what '' Kendall suddenly regrets saying that

Carlos '' well how about my little pony wait that's perfect '' gets up  
to get Katie's opened disk of my little pony and puts it in

Kendall groans and the movie begins.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

James comes home with a package at which he sets up everything as  
Carlos and Kendall watch wait is that my little pony, James laughs at  
the tortured look on Kendall face

'' hey guys ''

they jump at the sound of James voice

Kendall '' James one day I'll kill you for doing that ''

''yeah i know''

'' and Carlos would help me right Carlos''

'' does it involve corndog's'

Kendall sighs '' yes Carlos we can get you corndog's

'' YES YES WHO DO WE KILL NOW ''

''James'' as Carlos tackles him with Kendall following him

'' g-guys can't breathe '' as James is being suffocated by Carlos chest

Carlos and Kendall chuckle of how James hair looks like

'' my hair look what you guys do to my hair '' as James quickly takes  
out his lucky comb and starts to brushes it out

all of a sudden Carlos speaks '' Kendall how long has it been''

Kendall '' almost a hour why wait Logan ''

''we got to go find him''

'' Carlos dude it's okay I'll go and look for Logan and I'll call as  
soon as i find him ''

'' thanks James you're the best '' Carlos hugs the pretty boy and James leaves

after 2 hours of looking James decides to look one more place before  
going and turns into the park to see a sullen looking person sitting  
by a tree '' LOGAN ''

Logan looks up to see James running up to him

'' hey Logan buddy where you been'' as James pulls Logan in a hug  
''we've been worried both me, Kendall, and mostly of all Carlos''

'' i-i'm s-sorry James i-i didn't mean to scare you guys and why would  
Kendall care he hates me''

James laughs '' no dude he's actually happy for you two and he's been  
wanting for you two to get together'' as James gently ruffles Logan's  
hair

'' oh okay thanks ''

'' oh and Logan sorry for saying it out loud it's just i was trying to  
get something from my room and I kind of heard you guys and ''

'' okay we get it James no need to continue '' as James helps Logan up  
'' so were cool ''  
Logan smiles '' yeah were cool ''

they get in the car and drive home and as Logan is about to open the  
apartment door James interrupts him

'' hey umm Logie ''

'' yeah ''

'' Here i got a gift to show you how sorry i am about all this ''

Logan takes it '' Can i open it now ''

'' Why not '' James smiles as Logan's face grows from shocked to happy  
'' thanks James it's the best and you're the best''

'' i know '' as Logan gives James a hug

'' and one more thing Logie ''

'' yeah ''

James sticks out his hand '' friends ''

Logan smiles '' friends '' shakes James's hand only to get shocked by  
a strong shocker [when i say strong i mean strong really strong]

all of Logan's hair went up making him look like a crazy scientist and  
his clothes scorched and proofed up

'' JAMES ''

James quickly opens the door to be chased by logan who runs into a  
worried Carlos

'' Logie '' Carlos hugs Logan '' why do you look like a crazy  
scientist with weird hot pink and blue dye in your hair you okay''

'' JAMES YOUR GOING TO DIE '' as Logan runs into the bathroom to see himself

'' well well looks who the beauty now your highness '' Logan turned to  
stare into the eyes of the smirking lips and amused eyes of James

'' James bring it on ''

SORRY IF IT SUCKED I TRIED REALLY HARD TO FINISH THIS AND WITH THINGS  
GOING ON WELL I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU GUYS  
HAVE ANY IDEAS WRITE THEM DOWN AND I COULD WRITE A STORY FOR IT AND  
AGAIN THANKS FOR REVIEWING :] PEACE OUT :]


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY SUP THEIR PEOPLE.I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT I GOT ASKED TO CONTINUE SO I DID. WELL TO KIND OF GET A BREAK I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS AND WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS SO YEAH HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I'M NOT PERFECT AND JUST SAYING CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES HOW LOVE CAME TO BE AND VAMPIRES ARE REAL WELL HERE IT IS THE TREASURE.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY WELL ANYWAYS ONWARD :]**

those words two weeks ago '' bring it on James '' had done it fact the whole palm-woods got involved. From silly string to flies to fish to water guns then booby traps many injury's occurred. Bitters had broken his arm when he saw free money and he had grabbed it only to trigger the trap which was a laughable sight only if you were watching but the victim not so much. The Jennifer's all had their best clothes ruined and were complaining about getting everything off soon or something bad well happen. Tyler had blue punk hair which he was okay with but his mom nearly had a heart attack. Guitar dude had strained his voice trying to sing loud during the night waking up Mr. Bitters so he would throw a had given up when someone had puked on his pants making him most of all were the creators James and Logan. Those two fought over and over just trying to prove their the best. from permanent makeup and nail polish to shaving the hair to putting bugs in each others bed and and Kendall would sit and watch as Logan and James battled. But today was a day to stop this Carlos had enough he wanted Logan to cuddle with him without him smelling of skunk gas which James had put in Logan's room one day and Carlos had nearly choked on saw a tired Logan come into the apartment.

'' Logan come here we need to talk ''Carlos saw something pass in Logan's eyes at he said the words. Logan came over to his boyfriend and slung his arm over Carlos shoulders.

'' yeah babe ''.

'' Logan you need to stop people are getting hurt from all this and I don't care who started or who finished your gonna stop or or I'm gonna break up with you '' Carlos blurted it out mad at Logan and James.

'' what babe It's not harming you ''Logan looked shocked at Carlos words.

'' yes It is Logan your my boyfriend were supposed to be together all the time talking or just being together and you only showed up once for me that was only when I had to take a shower Logan why are you even dating me to use me am I some kind of toy ''.

'' n-no Carlos listen '' Logan tries to calm down as his heart rate starts going up from the shock and the look on his face starts to scaring Carlos.

'' Logan '' Carlos looked at Logan and he tried slapping him '' Logan come on calm down please ''

Logan started to calm down as Carlos kissed him in the lips.

'' better ''.

'' yes and Carlos '' Logan looked at Carlos pleadingly.

'' yes Logie-bear ''.

'' never leave me please '' Logan pleaded.

'' I never will I promise you ''Logan sighed tiredly closed his eyes for a second and fell asleep as Carlos kissed his forehead then fell asleep too.

James walked him smiling then walked out planning something more evil then Logan could figure out himself.

Carlos had woken up a few hours later numb with Logan on top of kissed his sleeping boyfriends forehead and smiled falling back asleep as they two cuddled.

**SO HOW DID PEOPLE LIKE THIS I WAS REALLY RANDOM AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE REALLY COOL IF I MADE A STORY FROM THIS SUPPOSE TO ONE SHOT AND MOSTLY IT'S GONNA CONCISEST OF PRANKS CUDDLING SWEET STUFF AND IF YOU GUYS WANT SOME LEMON OR SMUT WHATEVER YOU CALL IT JUST TELL ME THOUGH I KIND OF DON'T WANNA PUT ANYMORE SMUT BUT WELL IF MY READERS WANT SOME THEN PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE CAUSE THEIR GONNA BE AN ACTUAL PLOT AND STUFF AND IF YOU HAVE IDEA'S YOU GUY WANT ME TO US P.M. OR REVIEW AND I'LL USE IT WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND STUFF LOVE YOU IF I MADE MISTAKES IT'S JUST MY COMPUTER HATES ME AND SO DOES MY FRIENDS ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER :) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

Logan woke up wrapped in Carlos's warm didn't feel like ruining the moment but he had to go pee and silently stood up trying not to disturbed Carlos only getting a moan out of him and went into the finished and went at brushing his teeth and and cleaning his wanted his breath to smell good when his boyfriend woke out looking at his teeth much Logan put everything away and climbed back on with moaned and opened his eyes staring at Logan.

''Hey Carlos baby ''Logan hugged his boyfriend as he opened his mouth to kiss Carlos.

'' hey um Logan can I see your mouth again '' Carlos asked as laughter bubbled up inside him.

'' why but okay '' Logan opened his eyes only to have Carlos burst laughing.

'' what What '' Logan got off a laughing Carlos and went to the nearest mirror and opened his mouth to see what was funny.

'' PINK TEETH PINK TEETH THAT'S IT JAMES YOUR DEAD '' Logan yelled really angry at James for doing this to is not gonna get away with turned and with a mad face quickly went past his laughing boyfriend into their room to change and finally came out with his phone James's phone which he sneaked as the brunette was sleeping and his looked up smiling.

'' Carlos I'm gonna go out for a while so see you later '' Logan said as Carlos got up.

'' Can I go ''Carlos asked.

'' No ''.

'' why ''.

'' because Carlos ''.

'' are you mad at me for laughing at you '' Carlos asked getting his answer from Logan's eye glare.

'' well I do have to admit yes I am Carlos I don't wanna fight with you so I'm just gonna clear my head okay '' Logan said as he put a quick kiss on Carlos's cheek before leaving.

Carlos loved Logan but sometimes he could be a pain in the butt.

Logan had gotten in his car and driven to the nearest phone stories and then next he drove to a trick store getting just what he smirked knowing this would defiantly get a reaction out of James.

James had awaken with a smile on his had heard the laughing and yelling that came from Carlos and Logan he sounded so would of payed anything to see Logan's reaction to his pink got up and went to get ready for the day was a really strange day for James. On Saturdays he wouldn't touch his phone or couldn't touch them until next week.3 weeks of not being able to text on Saturday drove him crazy and James cursed Logan for giving him that dare.

Logan came back around 4:00 tried sneaking back into the apartment and noticed James by the pool ran up to James bed put his phone on the table next to it and put a fatty face mirror under James's pillow and taking out his original smiled to himself as he walked out and got ready to go to the pool.

**The Next Day Sunday.**

James grabbed his phone. He couldn't wait to talk to siri. He knew what was right for James and it would always advice him which he checked his emails and stuff and finally pressed on the home button to get siri. Finally it showed up.

'' hello siri hows your day been '' James asked as siri giggled.

'' I have cut your hair James it looked horrible '' siri said making James jump up.

'' siri be nice ''.

'' I'm not a burger yes he was right you were wrong we were never meant to be I knew our love could never survive '' James looked surprise.

'' siri can we be friends '' James asked his facing falling as Siri replied.

'' No you dressed up as a clown and scared the living battery out of me I was dead for 5 hours with the battery i started with all gone '' Siri said as James frowned. '' you killed me James how could you '' Siri yelled making James red.

'' Siri what's wrong '' James picked up the phone.

'' put me down oh and here are the places you can go to dump a body '' Siri replied seriously.

James heard laughter coming outside his grabbed his phone and marched out the door only to see Logan smirking at him.

'' so James how'd you like it I bet you and Siri had fun '' Logan wiggled his eyebrows making James's face go red.

'' that's it Mitchel your dead '' James through himself on Logan making both of them fall on the knew that Logan hated being tickled especially in the stomach that was one of his weak pinned Logan's hands and sat down on his midsection to keep his hips and legs looked up at James with murder.

'' James don't you dare ''Logan said panic starting to fill his voice.

'' nope '' with that James started tickling Logan making Logan laugh and just smiled as Logan sent him death glares through his unwanted laughter.

'' Ja-J-Jam-James y-you s-s-so d-d-dead '' Logan barley managed to say as James continued tickling with a final tickle James leaned down and put a passionate kiss on Logan's lips.

**SO HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT YES YOU GUYS LIKE THE WAY THIS STORY IS STORY IS GONNA BE CARGON ALL THE WAY SO DON'T WORRY WELL BE MORE THINGS BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEA'S GREAT YOU CAN P.M. ME OR PUT IT IN A UNTIL NEXT TIME REMEMBER TO REVIEW , FAVORITE, AND :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY.I LEFT YOU ON A HANG CLIFF SO BE LOOKING FOR MY NEW STORY SOON IT'S GONNA BE THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER AND YES IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OTHER REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW WELL ENJOY :)**

James leaned down and put a passionate kiss on Logan's lips . Logan was shocked at what James did. He pushed James off of him as James yelped.

" dude Logan I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry " James said fear coursing through him as Logan didn't answer him. " Logan say something ".

'' James what was that for " Logan glared at James.

" I don't know something just hit me and I don't know I thought it would be funny to kiss you or something so I can get you back for everything I don't know Logan I'm so sorry I don't mean it " James looked down as Logan signed.

" Okay I forgive you James but this will not be mentioned to Carlos or anyone else okay " Logan spoke.

" okay got it so were cool " James asked as Logan nodded.

'' were cool and James no more pranks deal ''Logan took his hand out for a handshake.

'' deal '' James shook Logan's hand just as Carlos walked in.

'' Hey um Logan what's that '' Carlos glared at his boyfriend jealousy floating in his brain.

'' Carlos It doesn't look like it does we were just you know agreeing that we were gonna stop with the pranking " Logan said as Carlos calmed down thanking them for doing so.

'' wow now since that's out of the way I will now borrow my boyfriend

'' Carlos finished saying as he grabbed Logan's arm dragging him into the room.

'' so um babe '' Logan began as Carlos closed the door behind them glaring at him.

'' What was the kiss about Logan '' Carlos said making Logan blush.

'' Carlos it was nothing James just wanted to get back at me for messing with his phone so he kissed me I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you I'm sorry '' Logan bent his head tears burning his felt Carlos grab his chin gently making him look straight into Carlos's eyes.

'' Logan that's all I needed to know I kind of asked him to kiss you so I could test you so you passed '' Carlos grinned as Logan blushed and he could feel something hardening. Carlos noticed Logan's problem as a grin came across his face.

'' Logan ''.

'' yeah ''.

'' I think we need to get rid of your umm problem '' Carlos pointed down as he gently touched Logan's crouch.

'' yeah and '' Logan began.

'' I um wanna help you with it teacher '' Carlos began teasing filling his voice.

'' oh so now it's school themed okay student take off your clothes '' Logan growled making Carlos giggle.

'' okay teacher '' Carlos said quickly getting a slap across his ass making him yelp.

'' It's master Mitchell to you '' Logan said as he grabbed Carlos and started making out with him getting moans out of both of them.

'' Logan st-stop teas-uhhh '' Carlos moaned out as Logan pinched his nipple. Without a word Logan started grinding on Carlos getting his member hot and ready.

'' L-Logie s-stop please I need you now '' Carlos managed to say as moans racked his body.

'' What I didn't quite hear you '' Logan teased as Carlos screamed.

'' Shit Logan I need you in me now like right now please just please

'' Logan chuckled as he kissed Carlos's swollen lips.

'' okay is that what you want that's what you'll get now take off your clothes and turn around '' Carlos took off his shirt which soon was followed by his pants and underclothing making him completely licked his lips as he pushed Carlos on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube off the cabinet and soon joined Carlos without his clothes grabbed the bottle of lube opened it and poured it on his hands.

'' Carlos get on your stomach now " Logan growled out as Carlos turned around.

'' I need you now papi please Logan just please do it now '' Logan just finished putting lube on his hard leaking dick and Carlos's pleading made it worse.

'' ready honey '' Carlos nodded as Logan lined himself up and pushed forward making Carlos moan pretty hard.

'' g-go on Logan ''.

'' are you sure '' Logan asked as Carlos nodded making Logan push his dick in even more until he couldn't push a word Logan started thrusting back and down making Carlos finally hit Carlos's sweet spot and continued hitting it as Carlos screamed in pleasure.

'' YES BABY OH YE-YES I'M GONNA COME YES '' Carlos screamed out as his seed splattered both Logan and return Logan's dick felt Carlos's muscles tighten and that sent Logan over the edge making him spill his seed in then he turned to Carlos.

'' how was that ''.

'' awesome '' Carlos grinned as Logan pulled him close and soon the two boys fell asleep but not before Carlos said '' Thanks buddy ''.

**SO HOW IF I RUSHED EVERYTHING I WAS TIRED AND WRITING THIS AT 3 IN THE MORNING WAS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS SORRY TO SAY THIS WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYMORE IDEAS I'M WELL REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT WELL UNTIL LATER PEACE :) :)**


End file.
